


the actual boyfriend tag

by iwillstayalive



Series: youtuber!magnus [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, youtuber!Magnus, youtuber!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 07:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13243845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillstayalive/pseuds/iwillstayalive
Summary: youtuber magnus does the actual boyfriend tag with alec.





	the actual boyfriend tag

**Author's Note:**

> happy new years! i find myself writing another thing in this verse(?) wild. anyways, all mistakes are mine sadly, malec is not lol. This is the second word in this series but somehow ended first idk how to fix that pardon me, but it can be read alone. english is not my first language as always, have fun reading thank u so much bye!

“Hello everyone! Welcome back to my channel The High Warlock of Brooklyn, I’m Magnus Bane. So a few weeks ago I did the boyfriend does my makeup tag and I realized that I should’ve done the boyfriend tag first. Oops, but no pasa nada so—“

There’s a really loud crashing sound on the background. Magnus stays still for a moment and then starts looking around the source of it. He sighs. “Apologies, Chairman Meow, our cat just broke a very expensive vasel. We’re gonna have words after this. So, as a was saying I’m doing the boyfriend tag today! I’m pretty sure you all have seen Alexander but that’s not an excuse to denying his beauty to the world, c’me here baby”

The shot gets a transition effect and Alec is there sitting beside Magnus. He waves at the camera. “Hi guys.”

Magnus touches his arm. “So this is Alexander but he prefers Alec, I’m the only one allowed to call him Alexander #BoyfriendPrivileges”.

Alec grinned.  “That is true”.  He looks down and then up at the camera, blushing the faintest shade of pink.

Magnus smiles, then turns “serious”, but there’s still contentment at his tone. “You know your cat just broke something right? What are you gonna do about it?”

Alec pokes him repeatedly oh the shoulder. “Oh, suddenly is _my_ cat when he breaks something?” He looked disapprovingly at the camera. “He just doesn’t want to share the responsibility anymore”

“Don’t say that! Of course I want to share responsibility, but you are the one condoning this kind of behavior”

Alec scuffs. “Yeah, right, me”.

Magnus hits him on the arm. “Don’t be condescending to me”

There’s another transition effect.

“So before we get sidetracked discussing about our cat, let’s bring the questions!” Magnus gets up and goes to fetch his cellphone. He flops back down and crosses his legs. “I got them here”, he waves his phone. “So, the first one is: when did we meet and where?”

Alec chuckles. “Oh this one is embarrassing.” Magnus chuckles as well. “So basically, it was two years ago in this coffee shop, Java Jones, and I was late for work and in a hurry and when I twirl aro—“

“He spills all of his coffee on both of us. _All of it”_ Magnus finishes with the must unamused look he can conjure. “Being me, I was ready to give him a piece of my mind for ruining my shirt, but when we locked eyes something just—“

“ _Clicked”._ They both say in unison. They stared at each other with a fond look.

“Long story short, he started stammering apologies and I said I would forgive him over a coffee date” Magnus tells smiling. “Fast forward two years and here we are. Second question is: Where was our first date? The same coffee shop. Next one: What is the one thing you wish I didn’t do?”

“Oh, don’t get me _started_ —”

“What do you _mean_ don’t get me started—”

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding”. Alec puts his hands up in surrender and grins. “I think the one thing I wish you didn’t do is…dismiss something when it’s clearly affecting you. Putting your walls up immediately. I don’t like seeing you like that and I’m just wanna help you, whatever it is”, he said in a serious tone, looking at Magnus straight in the eye and holding his hand and squeezing it. “I’m always here for you”.

Magnus felt a warm feeling spreading in his chest and sniffled a little and looked down. He squeezed the hand back. “Dammit Alexander I was gonna say your snoring, but you just left me speechless—”

“Hey, I don’t snore” Alec retorted back softly and with a little smile.

“Yes you do…but it really doesn’t bothers me. It’s the cutest thing” Magnus says with a smile as well and leans up a pecks him on the lips. Alec makes a content sound. “Love you”

“Love you too”. Alec says back with a smile. “What’s the next question?”

Magnus picks up the phone again. “I would spend hours on____?”

“Shopping, shopping is the answer. He doesn’t seem to get tired of spending the whole day on a mall, from one store to another… _shopping_ ”. He ends with a sigh but a loving look.

“Well, you would spend the whole day reading” Magnus says a little _too much_ enamored. “Sometimes I need to remind him to eat or rest. You need to take care of yourself, darling”.

Alec pecks him on the cheek and smiles. “I got you for that”.

Magnus beams at that. “So, that’s it for today folks! Remember to subscribe and give it a thumbs up to this video if u like it and tell me on the comments what do you want to see next: a haul of my recent shopping or If you are interested on a vlog about my day. Thank you so much for all the support! See you”, he waves at the camera.

Alec waves as well with a smile pulling at his lips.

They´re still holding hands when the video cut off.


End file.
